1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the support of at least one forearm, i.e. at least one human forearm, for the operation of keyboards, assembly operations etc., having at least one clamp which can be fastened to a tabletop or work surface and which is connected by at least one locking joint, possibly even a hinge, link or articulation, to a pivoting holder which holds a support plate, whereby the joint has two endpieces which can be clamped to one another, between which there are several plates secured in a non-rotating fashion alternately to different articulated arms, or brackets.
2. Background Information
Generally known are devices which are used to support forearms for the operation of keyboards, assembly operations etc. These known devices tend to include a support plate, which is generally cushioned or padded, and which is fastened to a tabletop or work surface. It is thereby desirable that it be possible to position the support plate at different heights and at different inclinations as a function of the size of the object and the working position of the forearm. To be able to change the height and the inclination of the support plate, the support plate must be connected by means of at least one locking double joint to a clamp which can be fastened to the tabletop or work surface. In the unclamped state, the support plate can now be placed at a suitable height and inclination, and can then be secured by a clamping action.